1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to preengineered metal buildings and particularly to metal buildings having building panels of the standing seam type. More specifically, the invention relates to an improved machine for forming or crimping and thereby sealing standing seams of adjacent side edges of two such building panels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an earlier filed patent application, Ser. No. 581,909, now pending, there is shown and described unique U-shaped building panels which include a surface portion and an upstanding rib along each longitudinal edge of the surface portion. In general, the ribs are configured to mate with the corresponding rib of an adjacent panel. In practice, each of the ribs on a given panel generally includes an inverted "U" portion, and the rib along one edge of the panel, the female rib, is arranged with the "U" portion extending outwardly of the surface portion of the panel, while the "U" portion of the opposite rib, the male rib, extends inwardly being disposed above the surface portion of the panel. Accordingly, when mating ribs of adjacent panels are engaged together, the surface portions of the adjacent panels will abut one another in a single plane.
The prior art has long been concerned with developing a fully satisfactory way of securing panels similar to the aforementioned adjacent panels together, as well as with developing a tool therefor. As background, it will be understood that in certain cases, wherein extra rigidity was required, or wherein the seams between adjacent panels were caulked, the prior art has utilized screws through the surface portion of the panels which are parallel to the ribs of the panels. Additionally, the possibilities of leaks in the panel system were greatly increased.
In order to avoid the use of screws, the prior art did develop miscellaneous tools which would simultaneously engage the rib portion of adjacent panels, force them into their proper relationship, and crimp to secure them in that position. However, such tools have proved to be unsatisfactory because they have been of the hand type mechanical crimper variety, which could deform only a small area of the female rib, or they were machines which could not be disengaged from the rib or seam in any desired place along the length of the sheet flange or they were unable to connect building panels to one another in a fast and efficient manner and form a strong water-tight, weather resistant rib or seam.
Finally, and specifically with reference to the building panels of pending application Ser. No. 581,909, it is important to note that customers may often specify that a roof composed of such panels must meet the class 90 specifications of the Underwriters Laboratory. In order to, for example, pass the class 90 specifications when using 24 gauge panels, the ribs or standing seams of such 24 gauge panels must be deformed or held together with a 45.degree. crimp. However, apparatus presently available is unable to connect such panels to one another in a fast and efficient manner with a 45.degree. crimp. Accordingly, it has been necessary to utilize building panels of heavier gauge which can readily meet the rigid class 90 specifications of the Underwriters Laboratory without utilizing the 45.degree. crimp.